saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Zicky Zira and the Atomic Figurines
Zicky Zira and the Atomic Figurines é uma animação americana em formato de série de TV criado pela Trisney Television Desanimation. Possui personagens clássicos dos desenhos animados do Zicky Zeera, Figuera Zeera, Pato Ronald, Margarina, Bicicleta, Berinjela e Charuto em ambientes contemporâneos, como Paris e Nova York. A série terá a sensação de palhacada dos clássicos curtas do Zicky Zeera, bem como colocar o personagem-título em situações engraçadas que mostram sua coragem e malandragem, junto com seu charme longo amado e bom coração. Foi produzido e dirigido pelo artista Paul Piquinique, conhecido por seu trabalho no Anime Network em séries como O Cartório de Pet e As Meninas Superanciosas. Foi anunciado no Trisney uma reunião de adiantamento no dia 12 de março de 2013, para uma estreia em 28 de junho no Trisney Channel, com um total de 19 episódios, a terceira das quais foi disponibilizado no site da Trisney como um "preview especial". Cada episódio dura 4 minutos. Dublagem 'Brasil' *Epiderme Briggs - Zicky *Mabel Cheddar - Figuera *Anderson Toucinho - Bicicleta *Claudio Gavian - Ronald *Christiane Lousa - Margarina *Mauro Erramos - Bafo-de-Onça Episódios 1ª Temporada (2013-2014) 2ª Temporada (2014–2015) 3ª Temporada (2015-2016) 4ª Temporada (2017-2018) 5ª Temporada (2018-presente) lista de antagonistas Salsicha é um personagem que apareceu no ep 4 salsicha nova iorquina quando minnie está prestes a comer, salsicha é jogado pra fora, mickey procura no carrinho de bebé e vê a salsicha de carrinho de bebé e salsicha beija e foge. Mickey vê salsicha no barco e corre até ele mas o pateta em forma de mulher e assusta com Beijo e salsicha escapa e rouba a bolsa de uma mulher velha e corre na frente dos jogadores de cartas ate que mickey pula e persegui no zoológico e salsicha entra na boca do leão mas mickey recupera e salsicha é preso Dono da mansao Personalidade : Temperamento, Irritado Minions cães de guardas Inimigos mickey, donald, pateta Não gosta alguem invadir a piscina Quotes (gemidos de raiva) o que estão fazendo na minha piscina peguem eles O dono da mansão so aparece no episódio de mickey mouse stayin cool Quando Mickey, Donald e pateta estao relaxando na piscina, ate que eles ouvem o gemido de raiva ate revelar que o dono questiona do que estao fazendo na piscina, mickey e donald ficam confusos ao ouvir a verdade. Irritado, Ele chama os cães de guardas pra mandar o trio sair. Dono da Mansão *" Ocupação Proprietário *" Personalidade:Rabugento, Irritavel *" Não Gosta : Intrusos na piscina *" Inimigos: Mickey,Donald, Pateta *" Minions : Cães de Guardas é um personagem que apareceu no "Stayin Cool" ele estava prestes a nadar na piscina e vê Mickey,Donald e Pateta na piscina e geme de raiva e grita aos três porquê estáo fazendo piscina.Irritado, Ele chama os cães de guardas pra chutar-los. Transmissão Mickey Mouse estreou em nos EUA no Disney Channel em 28 de junho de 2013. A série estreou no do Canadá Family Channel em 12 de julho de 2013. No Reino Unido e na Irlanda no canal do do Disney Channel vai começar a ser exibida a série em 12 de julho de 2013. Disney Channel Austrália estreou a série em 1 de Julho de 2013. Também no dia 13 de setembro (juntamente com Teen Beach Movie) estreou no Disney Channel Portugal. Em 18 de novembro de 2013, a serie estreou na India e no Continente Asiatico (incluindo Brasil) através do canal Disney Channel dentro do especial de aniversário do Mickey. Ligações externas * * Disney Channel Brasil } |bodyclass = hlist |group1= |list1 = * Flash Forward (1996-1997) * Bug Juice (1998-2001) * The Famous Jett Jackson (1998-2001) * Sinistro (1999-2001) * The Jersey (1999-2004) |group2= |list2 = * Totally Circus (2000) * Mano a Mana (2000-2003) * In a Heartbeat (2000-2001) * Totally Hoops (2001) * Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) * A Família Radical (2001-2005) * Kim Possible (2002-2007) * Totally in Tune (2002) * As Visões da Raven (2003-2007) * Lilo & Stitch: A Série (2003-2006) * Phil do Futuro (2004-2006) * Dave, o Bárbaro (2004-2005) * As Aventuras de Brandy e Sr. Bigodes (2004-2006) * Jake Long, o Dragão Ocidental (2005-2007) * Zack & Cody: Gêmeos em Ação (2005-2008) * Maggie, a Mosca Zoadora (2005-2006) * A Nova Escola do Imperador '' (2006-2008) * ''Hannah Montana (2006-2011) * Os Substitutos (2006-2009) * Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006-2007) * Cory na Casa Branca (2007-2008) * Phineas e Ferb (2007-presente) * Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place (2007-2012) * Zack e Cody: Gêmeos a Bordo (2008-2011) * Sunny entre Estrelas (2009-2011) * JONAS L.A. (2009-2010) |group3= |list3 = * Boa Sorte, Charlie! (2010-2014) * Adolepeixes (2010-2014) * No Ritmo (2010-2013) * PrankStars (2011) * Sem Sentido! (2011-2012) * Código: 9 (2012) * Programa de Talentos (2011-2014) * Jessie (2011-presente) * Austin & Ally (2011-presente) * Violetta (2012-presente) * Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios (2012-presente) * Stan, O Cão Blogueiro (2012-presente) * Liv & Maddie (2013-presente) * Galaxia Wander (2013-presente) * Curtas do Mickey Mouse (2013-presente) |group4= |list4 = * I Didn't Do It (2014) * Girl Meets World (2014) * Star and the Forces of Evil (2014) }} Categoria:Valter Trisney Cartoons Categoria:Programas da Salt Cover Categoria:Desenhos Categoria:Telenovelas do Grita Categoria: 1990 Telenovelas Do Brasil